Left Behind
Summary: '''Trifa's trip to the child psychiatrist on her abandonment issues. ''*kinda short*'' The camera opens up in the mental health faculty at Londust International Hospital. Trifa walks into a room with the door sign, Dr Penelope Herb MD, on it. She sits down on a couch and a woman with dark purple hair and blue eyes walks over to her. 'Penelope Herb: '''Trifa, how are you? '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''I'm fine Dr Herb. '''Penelope Herb: '''How are things going? '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Pretty good. I did my GCSEs early and I'm being moved up a year at school. '''Penelope Herb: '''That's wonderful. What year are you in now? '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''I'll be in Year 12 in September. '''Penelope Herb: '''That's nice. Trifa, last time we met we focused on your tendency for outbursts. They're getting much better from what I see. But you still have a hard time controlling them nonetheless. Your mothers told me that the last one was 2 weeks ago, was it? '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Yeah, we were on a school field trip. We were out at the botanical gardens for a Biology field trip. Before we got on the buses I needed to go to the bathroom but when I came out I was alone. I thought they had left me behind and I started hyperventilating, I tried to keep it under control but I ended up crying for a few minutes until one of the teachers came in to look for me. '''Penelope Herb: '''how long did you cry for? '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''About 5 minutes, tops. '''Penelope Herb: '''At least that is an improvement to last time which was 10 minutes. ''Trifa smiles a little and shifts her seat slightly. Penelope looks at her clip board, at Trifa's profile, she lowers her glasses. '''Penelope Herb: '''Trifa, let me ask you this. When do you think the abandonment issues stem from? I've tried to ask you a few times when you were younger but you just wouldn't say anything. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Huh. I guess it started when I was about 5. I know my moms found me when I was a new born but they somehow were able to track down my birth mother. ''Flashback'' Yue and Serenity arrive at a dirty apartment along with Trifa. They knock on the door and a woman with messy neon blue hair, sunken eyes, who is only wearing a dirty pink bathrobe opens the door. She has a cigarette in her mouth. 'Tiffany Andersen: '''Who the hell are you? I don't have crack. '''Yue Liang: '''Um...Miss Andersen. We found your daughter. '''Tiffany Andersen: '''Daughter?! What daughter? You mean that pineapple I pushed out of me? '''Serenity Mania: '''Ma'am, please. We found your child at the bus stop yesterday. ''Tiffany looks at the infant in Yue's arms and snorts. '''Tiffany Andersen: '''You brought me the pineapple?...I don't have a kid, that one's a dumpster baby. I don't want it and GET OFF MY PROPERTY! ''Flashback end'' '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''She outright rejected me. Moms returned a few weeks later with adoption papers and she filled them out and threw them in their faces. But then, I saw her again when I was 5 at a court hearing. ''Flashback'' 'Judge: '''Tiffany Andersen, you are being tried for drug possession, driving under the influence and child abandonment. '''Tiffany Andersen: '''Abandonment?...I was at a frat party when that pineapple came out of me, it hurts real bad and I just decided to throw it out. '''Serenity Mania: '''It?...*she angrily gets up from her seat* '' 'Yue Liang: '''Babe, please. '''Serenity Mania: '''Your honor, may I say a few words? '''Judge: '''Permission granted. '''Serenity Mania: '''Thank you. Why? Why would you say that about your own daughter?! You left her behind! '''Tiffany Andersen: '''ALRIGHT YOU KNOW WHAT?! THAT'S IT! THAT THING IS NOT MY KID! IT'S JUST A LAME EXCUSE FOR SOMETHING ELSE! I DON'T WANT IT I GAVE IT TO YOU! ''Tiffany jumps out of the stand before the guards could catch her and runs up to Trifa. 'Tiffany Andersen: '''Listen to me you little insect. I don't want you! I left you that's it! ''Suddenly the guards pull her aside and Yue runs out of the courtroom with a traumatized Trifa. ''Flashback end''' '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''After that I started being a bit more clingy I guess. I didn't want to be left again like how my birth mother did. '''Penelope Herb: '''I see. Trifa, you were traumatized by that experience but you are recovering well. And the credit belongs to you and your fantastic mothers. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Thank you. '''Penelope Herb: '''Oh, that's all the time we have. See you next month Trifa. ''Trifa smiles and walks out of the building, she walks home and is greeted by her moms and aunt who are waiting for her. She smiles, walks into the townhouse and the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes